Irish Whip Wrestling
Irish Whip Wrestling (IWW), is an Irish owned independent professional wrestling promotion established in 2002. The company was named in tribute to Irish professional wrestler Danno O'Mahony, who is credited as the inventor of the "Irish Whip" wrestling maneuver. IWW runs shows throughout the whole of Ireland. The company has appeared on Sky One, RTE, TV3, The Wrestling Channel, and recently had a weekly show on Buzz TV. History Early years (2002–2004) Irish Whip Wrestling (IWW) ran its first two shows in June 2002 in the National Basketball Arena in Tallaght, which featured wrestler Tatanka. After these two shows, IWW returned to the ESB National Basketball Arena on October 9 for a show that was headlined by Jake "The Snake" Roberts. During one match at the show, Roberts defeated Flatliner. IWW continued to promote shows around Ireland through 2003 and 2004, which featured the debuts of several wrestlers including Mad Man Manson, Red Vinny, Vic Viper, and Sheamus O'Shaunessy. On December 2, 2004 IWW held a show in Lucan, Dublin, and the main event featured an FWA British Heavyweight Championship match in which Alex Shane pinned O'Shaunessy with the help of Vinny. Also in 2004, IWW opened up their 'Lock-up' training school in Dublin. Trainers at this school have included "Middleman" Lee Butler and "The Pukka One" Darren Burridge. Several graduates of the school also went on to become trainers there, such as Bam Katrazz, The Ballymun Bruiser, and Bingo Ballance. On occasion guest trainers have made appearances at the school, including D'Lo Brown, A.J. Styles, Kid Kash, Doug Basham, and Tracy Smothers. The training school has also been host to the company's Gym Wars shows which gave up and coming trainees a chance to show their skills to IWW management and to a crowd. Supershow; Whiplash TV; Gym Wars (2005–2006) In 2005, IWW ran over 30 shows. On March 20, it presented its first ever supershow, held in the SFX City Theatre in Dublin before 500 fans. This show featured wrestlers A.J. Styles, Christopher Daniels, Chris Sabin, Johnny Storm and Jody Fleisch. Four days later, IWW held a show in The Forum in Waterford which was headlined by Raven, who teamed with Sheamus O'Shaunessy to defeat Red Vinny and Vid Vain in the main event. On March 28, O'Shaunessy was crowned the first ever Irish Whip Wrestling International Heavyweight Champion which he defeated Darren Burridge in the tournament final. He held the title until May 29 of that year when he was defeated by D'Lo Brown, who then held it for five months before losing it back to O'Shaunessy on October 2. It ran its last show of the year in SFX City Theatre on November 14. At the show, IWW International Heavyweight Champion O'Shaunessy defeated Vampiro to retain his title. Also in 2005, IWW got its own TV show called Whiplash TV, which was broadcast on The Wrestling Channel on Sky Digital. The show ran for two seasons. Throughout May and June 2006, IWW taped several episodes of its Whiplash TV show in the Laughter Lounge in Dublin City. On August 27, 2006 at International Intermingle, Drew Galloway beat O'Shaunessy to become IWW International Heavyweight Champion, ending a near year long title reign title. From August to October 2006, the first ever King of the Gym tournament was held over the course of four Gym War events. Wayne Daly beat Mandrake in the finals to become the first King of the Gym. Zero Gravity Championship (2007) At the beginning of 2007, the Irish Whip Wrestling Zero Gravity Championship was created, and a tournament was held to crown the first champion. Bingo Ballance defeated Pac in the finals of a tournament, which also involved Kid Kash. Three days later, the IWW International Heavyweight Championship was declared vacant after Drew Galloway was unable to make several championship defenses. Therefore, a four-way match was made to decide the new champion with Vic Viper overcoming Mad Man Manson, The Ballymun Bruiser and Kid Kash to become the new champion. In March IWW held its second supershow, and in the main event, Vic Viper defeated Christopher Daniels to retain the IWW International Heavyweight Championship. Bingo Ballance also retained the IWW Zero Gravity Championship in a Four-Way Donnybrook match. In May, IWW ran shows featuring independent women wrestlers like Lexie Fyfe and Portia Perez. On June 23, Bam Katrazz beat Bingo Ballance to win the IWW Zero Gravity Championship. Pro Wrestling Noah wrestlers Takeshi Rikio and Ippei Ota also wrestled on the show. On July 6, IWW returned to the Forum in Waterford for its Global Impact show, which was taped for DVD sales. The match between the Ballymun Bruiser and Doug Williams was featured on TV3's Diary of a Sportstar program. In addition to regular IWW roster, this show also featured Doug Williams, CIMA, Dragon Kid, Takeshi Rikio, Ippei Ota, and Kid Kash. IWW ran its largest tour to date in late October 2007. It ran 12 shows between the October 19 and 28, which featured Kid Kash, Tracy Smothers, El Generico, Lupin Matsutani, and Kenichiro Arai. On October 20, Red Vinny defeated Bingo Ballance to become the new IWW Zero Gravity Champion. Vic Viper also successfully defended his IWW International Heavyweight Championship against Mad Man Manson in a Dog Collar match. Several matches on the tour were taped for the International Hits, Vol. 1 DVD. Tours; Gym Wars; Memorial tournament (2008) IWW ran a five-day tour in March 2008, which attracted Eugene, Rene Dupree and Pierre Carl Oulette to Ireland for the first time. During the tour, Vic Viper successfully defended his IWW International Heavyweight Championship against Eugene. At one show, however, Mandrake pinned Eugene in a triple threat match involving Viper to become the new Irish Whip Wrestling International Heavyweight Champion. Mandrake's victory celebration was cut short when Dupree marched to the ring demanding to be the first challenger for the title, which Mandrake accepted. In the match, Mandrake successfully defended his title. Also on this show, Viper rebounded from his International Heavyweight title loss by becoming the Irish Whip Wrestling Zero Gravity Champion by defeating Red Vinny, Bam Katraz, Bingo Ballance, Liam Thompson in a five-way match. The show in Cork City featured Man Man Manson defeating Vic Viper in a non-title chain match. Mandrake also successfully defended his title against Pierre Carl Oulette in the main event. The next night, Mandrake once again defeated Rene Dupree to retain his title. On June 1, Gym Wars returned after an 10-month absence, and trainees Big Top Mongo and Working Class John made their debuts. The main event had Keith Connolly square off with Andy Barton. Another Gym Wars was held on June 22 in which a battle royal was held to determine the number 1 contender to Mandrake's International Heavyweight Title; the match ended in a draw with Rugged Dillon Jones and Harry Hardshaw's feet both hitting the floor at the same time. As a result, Jones and Hardshaw had a match at the last Gym Wars on August 24, which ended in a double count-out. In the main event, Keith Connolly won a 12-man Battle Royal to become the 2008 King of the Gym. Later that month, IWW returned to the National Basketball Arena in Tallaght, Dublin for the first time in six years. The show involved international wrestlers such as Raven, Davari, Nigel McGuinness, Chad Collyer, Balls Mahoney, Dave Moralez, and Andy Boy Simmonz. All the matches were taped for IWW's television show on Buzz TV. In July, IWW ran an eight show tour around Ireland, during which Mandrake successfully retained his IWW International Heavyweight Title numerous times against Doug Basham. Mandrake also retained his gold against Balls Mahoney in Waterford on July 12. Bingo Ballance also left the Summer Heat Tour still the IWW Zero-Gravity Champion despite competition from LA Warren, Keith Connolly, Red Vinny, Wade Fitzgerald, and T-Bone. English wrestler Joel Redman also wrestled on this tour. In Clonmel on July 11, Mahoney took on T-Bone in a falls count anywhere match. IWW hosted a tournament in honour of Danno O'Mahony in August in O'Mahony's hometown of Ballydehob. On September 18, IWW tag team The Hurling Heroes (Captain Rooney and Conor Hurley) won the Celtic Wrestling Tag Team Championship by defeating Celtic Wrestling's Method and Madness tag team in Aberfan, Wales. During the annual October tour, The Hurling Heroes successfully defended their Celtic Wrestling Tag Titles against Celtic Wrestling representatives T-Bone and Jules Lambrini. They also defended their tag titles on October 27 against LA Warren and Lambrini. Bingo Ballance successfully defended his IWW Zero Gravity title against Vic Viper, Keith Connolly and Billy Boy Meehan throughout the tour. Also, Mandrake continued to retain the IWW International Heavyweight title against Bobby Fish and Vic Viper. IWW ended 2008 with shows in Enniscorthy, Wexford on December 6 and Balbriggan on December 7. On December 6, Mark Haskins defeated The Ballymun Bruiser, Vic Viper and Red Vinny (the reigning RQW Cruiserweight Champion) in a four-way match to become the new champion. The next night was Fan Appreciation Night, and Bingo Ballance beat LA Warren in the main event in a two out of three falls match. 2009 Irish Whip Wrestling started 2009 with shows in Rathcoole, Dungarvan, Waterford and Cashel, Tipperary from January 30-February 1. At the Rathcoole show, Bingo Ballance lost the Zero Gravity Championship to LA Warren. Bingo received re-matches in Dungarven and Cashel but was unsuccessful in regaining the championship. Also Captain Rooney defeated Indian Wrestler Prince Mohammend Ahmeen throughout the tour and Mandrake successfully defended his IWW International Heavyweight Championship against No1 Contender Conor Hurley in a best of 3 falls match. In February, Irish Whip Wrestling held a multi-date tour around Ireland featuring Doug Basham and Big Vito and also the UK's T-Bone and Joel Redman in addition to the usual IWW Roster. It began with a show in Lucan, County Dublin on February 7. This show saw the team of the Hurling Heroes (Conor Hurley and Captain Rooney) split up. They faced off in a three-way match involving Zero Gravity Champion LA Warren in which Warren pinned Rooney. Post match Warren and Hurley vicious beat down Rooney. Warren and Hurley also got involved later on in the night in a last man standing match between IWW International Heavyweight Champion Mandake and Doug Basham. Post match Basham challenged Warren and Hurley to a tag match with Mandrake as his partner in the main event which saw Basham and Mandrake won. Also on the show Mad Man Manson defeated the Ballymun Bruiser and Bingo Ballance beat The Supermodel to become number 1 contender to the Zero Gravity Championship. IWW continued its February tour with a show in Drogheda, Co. Louth on February 12. In notable happenings Doug Basham defeated The Supermodel and IWW International Heavyweight Champion successfully defended his title against former WCW and WWE Superstar Big Vito. In Carrick-on-Suir, Co. Tipperary on February 13, Big Vito defeated Doug Basham in the first ever match between both competitors. Plus in a six-man encounter Mad Man Manson, Joel Redman and Conor Hurley beat The Supermodel,T-Bone and The Ballymun Bruiser. On February 14 IWW returned to the Forum in Waterford City. Highlights included a match in which La Warren successfully defended his Zero Gravity Title against Joel Redman. Also on the show Mad Man Manson defeated Big Vito and Mandrake beat Doug Basham in a Best of Three Falls match to retain the IWW International Heavyweight Championship. From March 12–17, 2009 Irish Whip Wrestling held a six-day tour. La Warren successfully retained his Zero Gravity title against a variety of opponents include former champion Bingo Ballance, Joel Redman, Vic Viper and Red Vinny. Conor Hurley also defeated Big Vito at the Tallaght show on March 14. In addition Mandrake successfully fended of the challenge of Doug Basham throughout the tour and retained his IWW International Heavyweight Championship. In April 2009 Irish Whip Wrestling ran shows in Cork, Donegal and Mount Mellick, Loais. On the shows Captain Rooney defeated The Supermodel. Also La Warren successfully defended his Zero Gravity title against Scottish wrestler Angus J. Rotanda. In addition there was a rematch between Conor Hurley and Big Vito. Finally Mandrake defeated English wrestler Joel Redman to retain the Irish Whip Wrestling International Heavyweight Championship. In late May/early June Irish Whip Wrestling ran a multi-date tour featuring Kevin Thorn. Throughout the tour Mandrake retained the IWW title against the likes off Joel Redman and Kevin Thorn. La Warren also fought off some stiff competition against Vic Viper, Bingo Ballance and The Supermodel and Joel Redman. In other news from the tour, a 8-man tag elimination tag in portloaise came down to just Working Class John and Kevin Thorn with Working Class shockingly pinning Thorn to get the win for his team. July 2009 saw Irish Whip holding a show in Ennis,Clare, two shows in Dublin and two in Donegal. On the Dublin shows Captain Rooney pinned Bam Katrazz in Raheny and in Clondalkin, Hometown Hero Working Class John avenged a loss to La Warren earlier that evening when he teamed with Captain Rooney to defeat Warren and Conor Hurley. Also on the Dublin shows and on the weekend of the Donegal shows Mandrake saw of the challenge of the Supermodel in a series of best of 3 falls matches. On 1 and 2 August, IWW ran two shows as part of the Daingean Festival in Daingean,Co. Offaly. The next day it ran a show as part of the Tinahely festival. On 8 August The Supermodel won the second annual Danno Mahony Tournament. He defeated The Ballymun Briuser, Captain Rooney and Working Class John in separate matches in the tournament to win the trophy. IWW rounded its string of summer shows with shows in holiday towns Ballybunion, Kerry and Kilkee, Co Clare. In notable happenings Matt Vaughan and Angus J Rotanda beat The Supermodel and La Warren in Ballybunion and La Warren the won the King Of Kilkee Tournament in Kilkee beating Matt Vaughan in the final. After performing at a festival in County Cavan in September and following a successful debut in Wales the following month. Irish Whip Wrestling ran a 4-day tour in Dublin. The show on October 9 in Finglas drew a packed house of 500 people. The show was headlined by Mandrake defending his title against the Supermodel in a best of 3 falls match. This led to a last man standing match the next night in Rathcoole. On the Ballyfermot show on 10 October La Warren defeated Red Vinny in Loser Leaves IWW Match to retain the Zero Gravity title. Also on the show Working Class John defeated IWW newcomer Swiss Luca. Swiss Luca is a former trainee of the Storm Wrestling Academy and Team 3D Academy also. Catain Rooney wrestled and beat the Supermodel on the Ballyermot show as well. Angus J Rotanda challenged for the IWW International Heavyweight Title in Ballyfermot and the next night in Terenure but was not able to win the title on both occasions. On 25 October at a show in Portlaoise, Angus J. Rotanda defeated LA Warren to become the new Zero Gravity Champion. He made his first title defence later that night teaming with Working Class John to defeat Captain Rooney and La Warren. On November 7 IWW Zero-Gravity Champion Angus J. Rotanda made an appearance backstage on Monday Night Raw as a security guard during the show. The next night he received a try out match on ECW in a losing effort against Vance Archer Championships *IWW International Heavyweight Championship *IWW Zero-Gravity Championship External links * Profile Category:Irish wrestling promotions Category:Promotions Category:Irish Whip Wrestling